Silencio
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: El silencio puede ser tan doloroso sin su voz... LxA


**Silencio**

**By: **La trinidad del caos

**N.A: **Espero que este fic no les haga llorar… aunque si lo hace pues supongo que a lo menos les habrá llegado, este es mi segundo fic en este Fandom… pero bueno espero no sea el ultimo… por cierto espero que si les gusta el fic me manden algún review que si a veces nos da pereza mandar uno, cuando un fanficker lo recibe le entran más ganas de escribir… ¬.¬U eso claro si es que no es un review bomba… bueno aun así serán bienvenidos… por cierto… este fic es un LavixAllen… me encanta esta pareja

* * *

**Silencio**

Las palabras se esfumaban al igual que el todo y la nada en las arenas del tiempo, el cual el joven pelirrojo deseaba se detuviere y volviese atrás, más sabia que eso era imposible, no le quedaba nada solo la oscuridad de una noche sin luna en su interior… hacia tanto frío en su corazón, tanto frío sin su presencia

- Allen… - volvía a llamarlo - Allen… - volvía a intentarlo – Allen… - y aunque insistía, no había respuesta, la noche se incrementaba y la calma que le llenaba le rompía el corazón… si tan solo pudiese oír siquiera un susurro suyo, una palabra… siquiera el sonido de su respiración, el sonido del latido de su corazón, si tan solo oyese algo… seria feliz, más no había nada

¿Desde cuándo estaba así… muerto en vida?... desde que la guerra contra el Conde del Milenio había terminado y pesar de que lo habían derrotado, todos los de la Congregación se sentían los perdedores… sobre todo él… pues la victoria les había resultado muy cara y prueba de ello era este silencio que se le clavaba en el corazón, ya no habían sonrisas cálidas, ya no habían palabras dulces, y sobretodo ya no podía oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquellos labios, todo se había esfumado con el exhalar de su ultimo aliento, habían intentado con desesperación salvarlo de la frialdad que lo arrastraba hacia la muerte, más todo intento fue en vano, su destino era destruir al Conde del Milenio pero también lo era el marcharse, tantas heridas, tantas perdidas, tanto dolor lo habían acabado y agotando sus ultimas fuerzas en la batalla ya no le quedaba nada, aun así, aun así el joven Walter intentó decirle algo… más el tiempo se le acababa… aun así el aprendiz de Bookman sabia lo que el peliblanco quería decirle…

Ahora al pelirrojo solo le quedaban los recuerdos, que eran eternos pero que se quedaban mudos sin la añorada voz e aquel que lo significo todo, aquel que le había enseñado que a pesar de que fuese un Bookman si que tenia un corazón, aquel que le había amado y que él había amado… Allen

- Allen… - susurro de nuevo llamándolo a sabiendas que no habría respuesta, que el silencio no desaparecería, ese silencio tan grande, tan vacuo y tan muerto que reinaba ahora en su pecho no se esfumaría nunca… cómo le quemaban las ganas de llorar, cómo quemaba el dolor que le causaba el saberse sin su compañía, cómo le dolía pensar que no habrían más besos, ni caricias, que no habrían más sonrojos en esa cara bonita, que no volvería a escuchar el rápido latir de su corazón luego de alcanzar la cúspide del placer

Se sentía tan perdido y tan frío sin su amado que a veces pensaba que era el quien se había marchado, que era el quien descansaba en esa lápida que todas las noches visitaba, más sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho sabia que no era el quien dormía en los brazos del sueño eterno, que difícil le resultaba seguir respirando sabiéndolo, si tan solo pudiera encontrar una razón para seguir adelante, más por más que buscaba no hallaba nada, si tan solo pudiese dejar de imaginarse que todo era un sueño, un mal sueño y que al despertar volvería a verle, si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiese aprendido a amar… quizás entonces… no se hallaría así, triste y con una herida enorme y sangrante en el corazón… una herida que crecía con el silencio… un silencio que solo era roto al oir su propia voz llamando a aquel que murió en sus brazos sin poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho… quedarse a su lado siempre.

- Allen… - las lagrimas volvían y con ellas los recuerdos, cansado de tanto dolor se apoyo en la lapida que marcaba la tumba de su amor buscando un poco de descanso y luego de varios minutos empezó a sentirse adormecer… el silencio volvió a reinar en el cementerio pero justo en ese momento en el que estas medio dormido y medio despierto sintió algo reconfortante rodeándolo…

- Allen… - susurro antes de cerrar su ojo esmeralda y entregarse al sueño

- Lavi… - abrazándolo con amos susurraba a su amado para que pudiese tener un descanso, pues a pesar de que su camino había acabado el del joven aprendiz de Bookman aun continuaba, sabia que a pesar del dolor que ahora sentía podría recuperarse y continuar… aunque sabia también que ese dolor no desaparecería por completo más sin embargo el se aseguraría de que no fuese tan intenso – siempre estaré contigo… siempre… - susurro a los oídos del joven durmiente que oyéndolo un poco de aquel pesar que se denotaba en el rostro se desvaneció… con una sonrisa…

Aun todo se hallaba quieto y tranquilo más sin embargo ya no era tan pesado este silencio… no mientras sentía este calor cubriendo su alma… Allen… siempre trataba de cumplir sus promesas y esta no seria la excepción…

* * *

**Fin.

* * *

**

**N.A: O.o**¡Qué fue eso! Pues ni yo se, pero bueno espero que el siguiente fic me salga mejor. Dejen reviews y ya vere si me animo a dibujar la escena final… n.n


End file.
